


chi troppo vuole nulla stringe

by locoprimo



Series: il nocciolo della questione [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Threats, also another take on main story, fully functional Tenshouin Group, is it more fucked up than the main story? i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoprimo/pseuds/locoprimo
Summary: The choices they foregone will reflect the answers in the future. Anzu and Subaru decided to stay while the others left. There are other works ongoing, without their knowledge, yet DDD is approaching fast and without mercy.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: il nocciolo della questione [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828588
Kudos: 8





	chi troppo vuole nulla stringe

**Author's Note:**

> before you can proceed. it will be better if you read the part one and two, so you know the heart of the matter. sorry if there are no proper proofread on this in advance!
> 
> in case you haven't read (on twitter tag)/got the general gist of the previous year that set this story into motion: please check the series 's descriptions

After that event, everyone went to different places. As if the connected gears were suddenly moved somewhere. The remaining one, Subaru, stood still. Bright he may be, but lost. What was the use of the light that everyone didn't see?

Truthfully, Anzu was feeling weak now. She didn't have a heart to see this side of Subaru. But it wasn't like that she couldn't understand the feelings of those who left. She decided, all she could do was to support Subaru with his decision. Thus she was preparing a mask for her to use as their temporary substitute. Since no one could replace those missing three members easily, not with that close everyone was on Trickstar. But then again, was everything an illusion?

_No, don’t think about it!_

Anzu shook her head vehemently, she decided to support Subaru with his decision to continue Trickstar, no matter what might come. Anything that could go wrong will go wrong, anyway. But then, Anzu stumbled into two people, Yuuki Makoto and Sena Izumi. Hiding her gasp, she went behind the bushes. Why at this moment? She might have very odd luck.

"...Izumi- _san_ , good afternoon." Makoto greeted him with a forlorn smile. It lacked his usual goofy punch, "What’s wrong? You called me suddenly today. Where's Tsukinaga- _senpai_?" He laughed but it felt hollow and forced, “Should we go training? I also need to properly introduce myself.”

"Yuu- _kun_." Izumi suddenly grabbed his shoulders, his eyebrows knitted. "...You said you want to quit modelling right? You said you want to find something that you want to do and modelling isn't the answer! I support you, so why let yourself get involved with a person like me?" He added as he looked below, guiltily. "I- I heard from _Ou-sama_ on the way to school. I- I know that I have no right to nag at you now, but if we think about it more clearly, there might be a way...!"

"...Ah that's why you're alone."

" _Yuu-kun_!"

"No one forced me to do it." Makoto shortly concluded, "It’s my own decision. Sorry for letting you down, Izumi- _san_."

"...No, this isn't right! Why do you want to be a part of something like this...?"

"Izumi- _san_."

"This isn't what you want, okay!" Izumi pushed Makoto's shoulders lightly, one of his hands grabbed Makoto's Yumenosaki's jacket tightly. "I don't want any of you to be under obligations because of me! I have enough of this!" He retracted his hands and turned away swiftly, as if wanting to punch everyone else, "He can say anything he wants, but he should not get you involved too!"

"No, wait! Izumi- _san_!" Makoto quickly held Izumi's arm. He pleaded earnestly, "...Please listen to me. Please?"

Izumi was startled, but he relented to his request. "...Yuu- _kun_."

"If you're stressed then your condition will worsen. I don't want that. Tsukinaga- _senpai_ too." Makoto stood now and Anzu could see that he was taller than the other boy. No wonder that he used to be a model, she thought. His body line was quite manly too.

Makoto put his hands gently on Izumi's shoulders. "Please let me say something okay? I know Izumi- _san_ will listen because he's very kind to someone like me even now." He fixed Izumi's messy bang away, "Even though I ran away, you keep waiting for me. Thank you. Just, let me help you too." Makoto nodded as he sent a reassuring smile. "But it's not like I truly hate modelling. If I didn't do it, I wouldn't be who I am right now. If I haven't met you, then-"

"Then you won't be miserable like this." Izumi wryly replied with a sad smile.

Even at this moment- No, _precisely,_ at this moment, Anzu wanted to shout out to the world that the Sena Izumi was the most beautiful person she ever encountered. Anzu's eyes leered to Yuuki Makoto, who unironically, charmed by the sight. Well then, who wasn't? His tears were like pearls; Anzu wasn't sure if he really wasn't an actual fairy in disguise or even a descendant of _yuki-onna_. 

Thankfully, Izumi then hid his face with his hands. Unaware of Makoto's blush that started to form on the tips of his ears. "...Unlike _Ou-sama_ , I’ve never felt any ounce of regret for standing to what I believe on that day. But then, for involving you in this matter... I'm sorry, Yuu _-kun_. It’s never my intention to make you feel guilty about me. Everything that has happened was my fault…!"

"It's not your fault, okay?" Makoto scolded him while he shied Izumi's hands, which struggled weakly, away. Instead he cupped Izumi's cheeks firmly. He repeated, "It's never been your fault, Izumi- _san_! Stop blaming yourself! I'm-" Makoto paused, “We’re the foolish ones, Tsukinaga- _senpai_ and I.”

"...Yuu- _kun_." Izumi gritted his teeth, "But still, I _have_ to make this right. I should meet with Tenshouin. Remembering all the things he did makes me angry. No one should be miserable because of someone else."

"And risk yourself getting involved again in his schemes?" Makoto wiped his tears away, "Don't. He's only using your anger, Izumi- _san_. I don't want you to get hurt again, no matter what. This time, I will protect you. I promised Tsukinaga _-senpai_ as well, no matter how incompatible both of us are."

"Yuu- _kun_."

"And you're wrong. If it's for the sake of someone's important, people can stay miserable if it's to help ease their burden." Makoto added, then he turned away shyly. "However, I myself believe that no matter how miserable one is, together with his important person, everything will be alright in the end." He gently squeezed Izumi’s hand, “Trust me, okay?”

"...Thank you, Yuu- _kun._ " Izumi grabbed Makoto's hand that stayed on his cheeks. They were very warm and gentle. "There's also something that I want to tell you all these times, but I can't."

"What?"

"About you, I actually-..."

Izumi suddenly paused, as if he realized something when he saw behind Makoto's back. He then sighed as he pulled away Makoto's hands from his cheeks. He folded his hands and shouted, "Well? How long are you going to eavesdrop, Anzu? I can see you in the reflection, you know?"

"...Eh?" Makoto was startled by Izumi's actions and turned his sight away. "Who?"

Impatient, Izumi walked toward where Anzu was. Anzu couldn't help but get out from her hidden place.

"...Anzu _-chan_?" Makoto blinked, "Since when?"

"I- I really don't do it on purpose!" Anzu immediately blurted out, she bowed her head deeply several times. "I'm sorry! Please continue with your confession! I- I'll leave immediately!"

"Confession?"

"Who?" Both of the boys were looking at each other questioningly before Makoto looked like he had a vague idea. He chuckled then, "Do you mean me and Izumi- _san_?"

"...Eh, you're not…?"

"Get your facts right." Izumi scoffed away, he started to nag. "That's just a conversation between the older brother and his most treasured younger brother. And also, you as a Producer, should not be _insinuating_ that there is something going on between the idols. That could lead to scandal. Learn properly!"

"Yes, I'm sorry!"

"Ahaha, as usual, how harsh. Do you still think about that though?" Makoto tilted his head. Now Anzu felt like he was turning like usual Yuuki- _kun_. "As for me I think it's more like the incompetent junior with the senior he admired so much."

"Aww, Yuu- _kun_!" Izumi gushed lovingly, Anzu was perplexed at this. "But still, stop saying your incompetent. That's an insult for those who cherish you, like your fans and me." He lightly touched Makoto's shoulder, "...I wonder when I realized that you're already growing. You're even taller than I am now." He caressed his cheek with a smile, "Good boy, good boy. I love you, who worked his best on his own."

Anzu tried her very best to control her exploding emotion by counting imaginary sheeps.

Makoto, who gently held Izumi's hand, blushed a bit. "Because you say something misleading, everyone thought weirdly of us. But well, let's just say that as a comeback because of all the times Tsukinaga- _senpai_ hogs you alone."

" _Yuu-kuuunnnn!!!"_

"Excuse me!" Anzu coughed, she wanted to make it clear. "You both realize that I'm here right?"

"Well you are?" Izumi retorted back while hugging Makoto's arm, "Why aren't you there, I called you, remember?"

Anzu felt her head spin, "Okay? So can I go now, _senpai_? I want to go back to Akehoshi- _kun_ right away." She gestured her hands, “Continue with- with...everything that I interrupted you... Okay?”

Makoto suddenly grabbed her wrist, “...Anzu _-chan_ , wait.” He looked a bit red when he did it, why? “Uh, you see, umm, Akehoshi _-kun_... Is he okay? How is he?” He bowed deeply, “I- I’m sorry, I had no chance to speak with you since today I got a modelling job this morning with Narukami _-kun_.”

“I think you’ll get busier...until DDD.” Izumi raised his voice, concern laced his voice. “...I think Tenshouin still wants you to maintain distance with other members of Trickstar.” He continued, “The worst part is, the school and teachers let him do it, because it means that their students got exposure from outside."

Anzu frowned at this revelation, but what was done was already done and it was not as if Makoto would be back, _back_. Not with Tenshouin Group’s influence. "Akehoshi- _kun_ is okay...I think. Morisawa- _senpai_ and everyone at Ryuseitai has been very accommodating. I- I'm going to temporarily fill in as the fifth member."

"...Huh?"

"Yes. You heard it right." Anzu nodded and then pointed to Makoto as she declared. She took out her mask. "We're going to fight every Units on DDD and take you, Isara- _kun_ , and Hidaka- _kun_ back. With force, if possible."

Then Izumi laughed at this, not in a condescending way but because Anzu, who was a girl, joined a male idol group and with a mask as well!

Anzu was blushing with the realization at her strange declaration, but suppressed it through. It was not a time to be blushing!

Anzu realized that there might be another layer that made both Leo and Makoto so enamored with Sena Izumi. His laughing voice was so nice as well. He was pretty, Anzu agreed, but it wasn't as if he was the prettiest on Earth. He was more down-to-earth beauty and so human. Anzu wondered if that kind of beauty could be explained well in writing.

"No, wait. Hidaka- _kun_ as well?" Makoto stammered, releasing Anzu from daydreaming. "I thought Hidaka- _kun_ will stay with Akehoshi- _kun_."

Anzu stood still and frowned, “Me too.” Winds passed by them that made Anzu hold her hairs, “...But maybe he has much more important things to be thoughtful of. We can’t judge, right.” She wondered, “The only one who can pull him out will be Akehoshi- _kun_."

Makoto opened his mouth and closed it. Then he opened his mouth again and muttered, “...Sorry."

"Don't be." Anzu automatically replied, though it sounded harsher than it should. A one-sided pity was not accounted for and that was the last thing Akehoshi needed to hear.

Makoto noticed the change, but even then he still asked. "How about Isara- _kun_ …?"

"I asked Kagehira- _kun_ , but he's absent today." Anzu spoke before she whispered, "As for him, I think...he would need time… and a stronger push."

"Anzu. Yuu- _kun_." Izumi called them; at first she thought that she would be scolded again, but the Universe always begged to differ. "...Do you want to help me?"

* * *

Sakuma Ritsu awoke because of the sun rays that escaped his bedroom curtain. But it was actually very strange because his room was situated on the west side, thus he found it quite strange. Wasn't today a weekday? Then he checked his phone and yes, today was a weekday and he missed school. But then, his phone was strangely normal. No couple of missed calls and messages from Mao, only a message from Arashi.

> _Are you two eloping? Fufu_

"...Huh?" Ritsu frowned, his eyebrows knitted. "Nacchan doesn't make sense."

> _What do you mean? I was asleep. Why does no one wake me up? Where_ |

Before he could hit send, the door was knocked thrice and Mao came in. He wore his school uniform like usual, like it was nothing strange. On top of his school uniform, he wore an apron. He looked at Ritsu and smiled, "You're awake."

"Maa~ _kun,_ why didn't you wake me up?" Ritsu protested weakly and signaled him to scoot over. He leaned his head on Mao's shoulder, "Hmmm? You don't smell like the sun." He held his hand, then something clicked. "You didn't come to school as well?"

Mao sheepishly agreed, "Ah, yes."

Then Ritsu scooted over and caressed Mao's cheek. His eyebrows knitted before he softly smiled. He asked gently, "You've been crying, Maa~ _kun_ , why?"

"...!" Mao immediately retracted his face and looked away, "It's nothing."

Ritsu felt betrayed, but he continued to press. “...If Maa~ _kun_ says so, then something must have happened.” He leaned his cheek on his knees as he smiled slyly. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“......It’s okay.” Mao scooted closer and hugged him, “Everything is alright. You’re warm, Ricchan.”

“Maa~ _kun_ , that’s unfair.” Ritsu was being spoiled, but he couldn’t resist Mao’s hug either. He settled with some pats on his head, “There, there. You’ve done your best. Thank you for doing what everyone didn’t do. I know since I’ve been beside you for a long, long time on how you did what you thought the best for everyone. I’m very proud to have you as my best friend.”

Suddenly, as if the switch was turned off, Mao released the hug.

Ritsu trailed off, “...Maa~ _kun_?”

Mao turned his face away, but he quickly added. “Let’s go downstairs. I cooked some rice and brought simple dishes.” He ruffled Ritsu’s hairs fondly, “I know you’re hungry.”

“Yes.” Ritsu agreed simply, “Give me some minutes, I’ll go.”

Mao chuckled, by now colors had returned to his face. “You sure don't need some help?”

“You want to change my clothes?”

“I don’t mind.”

“No. No!” Ritsu shook his head, then he glared as if judging Mao. “Get out!”

“Okay, okay.”

Something definitely happened on Mao. But what? Ritsu couldn’t fully grasp it. He looked at his phone that was still opening the chat window. As if on cue, Arashi was also tagged Online. Ritsu continued his typing.

> _What do you mean? I was asleep. Why does no one wake me up? What happened, Nacchan?_

After Ritsu hit send, he dragged himself to the toilet and washed his face. Then he went to the wardrobe to change his pajamas when the phone beeped.

> _Be surprised, okay?_
> 
> _Mao-chan is now a member of Akatsuki._

Ritsu’s eyes went bigger. He quickly typed.

> _Why? How?_

It took a while before Arashi answered.

> _It’s decidedly so._

Ritsu was contemplating what to answer before Arashi added.

> _Don’t you know?_
> 
> _Yuuki-kun also joined the Knights today_
> 
> _I was just briefed by Ou-sama, so it’s 100% true_

* * *

"Maa~ _kun_?" Ritsu called Mao who was tidying the food on the table. He could feel droplets of water fall down from his hairs, but he could care less. The sight warmed his heart, but it wasn’t a good time for him to feel like this. He called again, “Oii, Maa~ _kun_.”

"Ritsu?" Mao turned his head and looked at him frowning. Instead of asking, he chuckled fondly. "You're going to catch a cold. Wait here." Mao walked past him and took a clean towel. He gently patted Ritsu's black messy hairs and grinned satisfactorily, "There."

Ritsu felt very warm and unconsciously leaned his cheek on Mao's hand. "...Un, thank you."

Mao flicked Ritsu's head as he turned away, bashfully. "...Let's go eat."

"Is this Maa~ _kun_ 's cooking?"

"No, I brought them from home. Just reheated it." Mao answered simply, "Mom said to bring them over here." He leaned on his cheek, "When will your brother go back? I will set them aside."

"...No need." Ritsu replied shortly, his mood turned a bit sour. "He probably eats already on the way home."

"Hmm, I see." Mao hummed and then he suggested, "Why don't I stay here today?"

"...Eh?"

Ritsu dropped his spoon, flabbergasted.

"Ricchan, why are you surprised?" Mao chuckled, he wiped Ritsu’s cheek who got smeared. “Ehehe, this is unlike you. How refreshing.”

“That’s because-” Ritsu protested, but something in his mind made him quiet. “...Nothing. Forget what I said. That aside, I want to have some fresh air after this.”

“If you say so.” Mao shrugged, as he took another spoonful and ate. “But it’s already night, so we shouldn’t walk too far.”

“Okay.”

Ritsu felt immensely happy, with the way Mao treated him. He said _we_ instead of _you_. A simple bliss. He pinched his cheek hard, but it was hurt so it wasn’t a dream. “...It’s not far.” Suppressing a smile on his lips, he chuckled. “Let’s go together, Maa~ _kun_.”

* * *

Izumi stood in front of a large mansion that could be something like a fairy tale; alas it was not very maintained otherwise it could defeat Tenshouin's mansion instead. He shrugged, well the owner himself was already lost, so what importance of winning the mansion but not the owner?

Izumi invited himself in while asking the guards to stay in front of the house's door. In which his classmate wasn't really fond of people in general except his acquaintances. It was true, so the guards agreed to stay for a very short time. It spared Izumi a long explanation, but it worked very well for him. It was a good decision to come here.

"...Wel, Welcome." A meek, startled voice greeted him. "Y-You're Naru- _chan'_ s teammate."

Izumi studied him, the underclassman of his with the odd eyes. They were always mesmerizing, but Izumi knew that the person in particular wasn't very fond of being stared at.

Izumi nodded and replied, "Where is Itsuki?"

"He- He is in the dining room," Mika answered meekly, "Please flo- follow me."

Shu was indeed a weird young man. He was able to live with such little presence of another human, maids will only come once every a week. All of the chores were done by this young man whole-heartedly, without complaint. Yet this one called Kagehira Mika, wasn't he very slim? Izumi could see his cheekbones easily, something that reminded him of himself way before. How nauseating.

"Hey, you."

The boy was startled, "Y-Yes, Naru- _chan_ 's senpai!"

"It's Sena Izumi."

His pride always got the better of him, _Didn't you see me on that big billboard on the way to school_ or _Have you watched that famous advertisement that was out two days ago_ were such thoughts that transpired inside him, but he relented. He wasn't here to talk about his past accomplishments, anyway.

"A-Ah right! I'm sorry." Mika yelped, "I- Uh, Ya know it's been a while since I talked to anyone 'sides at work. A-Are you mad?"

"Nevermind," Izumi replied shortly. What was it he wanted to say? He pressed after seeing Mika's expression, "...I'm not mad."

The human-doll smiled brighter on this.

Izumi could not fathom why he would smile at just cheap words. He hated so much that he wanted to puke, but he relented the thought. The thought of being useful, in a circle of using and being used, Izumi was no stranger to the concept. He relied so much on Leo's strength, failing to understand the correct balance, and hurting and being hurted were two things he was good at.

How repulsive.

Mika stopped by one of the large doors, he said. " _Oshi-san_ is inside."

Izumi breathed deeply before he pushed the door away. He invited himself to sit on the last empty chairs provided, "Sorry I was late. Let's make it quick, I have so much to do."

* * *

"Tsukasa- _chan,_ what's wrong?"

A voice interrupted the young heir of Suou who was daydreaming. He wore Knights' training suits and sat near the windowsill. He just finished training the dance for DDD. The voice came from Narukami Arashi, his _senpai_ from Knights.

"...No, it's just!" Tsukasa frowned, "It's almost DDD but why are there no other members here to train!" He began to nag, "Sena- _s_ _enpai_ , I understand, but where are Leader, Ritsu- _senpai_ , and that new member Yuu- _kun-s_ _enpai_??" He pouted, "DDD is the day after tomorrow, you know, tomorrow!"

"I understand." Arashi sighed, yet smiled mysteriously. "Well, it's not like we're not busy on our own, you know. That Yuu- Makoto- _chan_ , has another job today. _Ou-sama_ is working at _Ensemble_ … Ritsu- _chan_ , hmm, fufu, maybe eloping?"

"Narukami- _senpai_!"

"Fufu, do you hate it if he does that?" Arashi teased, "Do you like him that much?"

"Narukami- _senpai_! Argh, that's not it!" Tsukasa made a face, but he relented. "It's just, everyone was walking their own way. I-"

"-feel lonely?"

"That's not-!" Tsukasa immediately retorted, blushing. Yet when he saw Arashi not laughing or making fun of him, he confessed.

"Hm?"

"...Probably." He immediately added, "You see, that Yuu- _kun-senpai_ , I-" he confessed, "I know I don't have enough authority here to say anything, but I don't think he should stay with Knights." He laughed bitterly, "I don't know him well, I- I just- I just think he's not fit to be our member?" He admitted, "I fought my best to be accepted here, training to dance relentlessly, matching my vocals with your standard… I hat- I, uh, dislike the way that he can enter this easily." He looked away, feeling bashful. "Also, not everyone _outside_ knew how chatty and annoying Sena- _senpai_ is. That Ritsu- _senpai_ is always passionate when he dances. That Leader is always a mess and wrote songs everywhere! That you," Tsukasa smiled, "do not like to be called masculine. But you don't like us to treat you like a girl too. To be honest, the concept is a little difficult at first."

"I think you get a passing mark!" Arashi chuckled, "...So to Tsukasa- _chan_ , we are that precious. I'm glad. Thank you."

"Hmph, of course! Knights are proud of chivalry, after all." Tsukasa proudly remarked. He then asked, "How about you, Narukami- _senpai_?"

"What?"

"What do you think of Yuu- _kun-_ _senpai_?"

Arashi looked at Tsukasa's big eyes twinkling, innocent-like puppy eyes. She stretched her arms, "Hmm, me? I… Actually I feel discomfort." She added softly, looking faraway. "...It's because I knew what he was fighting for. I cheered for him when he was in Trickstar, you know. I was putting my faith to their side, hopefully they could crush the Student Council when they are the weakest." She sighed and turned to Tsukasa, shrugging. "Now he was just a chess piece, just like us."

"...Chess piece? Why?"

"I've always wanted to tell you." Arashi talked slowly, "But I'm very scared, because there is a lot of difference between knowing and not knowing." She trailed off, "You won't know if the cat inside the box is already dead or is it barely alive while facing adversaries?"

"Narukami- _s_ _enpai_ …? What exactly…?"

"The true face of Knights is no more but the cat inside the box." Arashi stated, the air around her changed. "...I want to let you know because after knowing the truth, you can discern the next steps you will take." She chuckled sadly, "So think of me being a cruel _senpai_ that instead of asking you properly, I'm just throwing you off from a cliff to survive."

"Because I am a Knights' member?" Tsukasa asked, his eyes shone. "If so, then please tell me. I'm not a little kid who you need to throw off from a cliff. I will walk my own to the cliff."

Arashi sighed contentedly, "Okay but this is going to take a while. Have a seat, Tsukasa- _chan_."

* * *

“So this is where you wanted to go.” Mao questioned once they arrived. It appeared that Ritsu wanted a short walk that led to the park not far from their home. They used to come here when they were young to play, but it wasn’t as if they didn’t pass some time again here now. “Don’t we often go here normally?” He sighed, a puffed of breath let out from his mouth. He leaned on him when they settled on the bench, “It’s chilly, Ritsu.”

“Mm. It is.”

“You look happy.”

“I am.”

“Then I’m going to stay here.”

“You are.” Ritsu sighed fondly, “Maa~ _kun_ is stupid."

"Eeeh, why am I getting scolded?"

"...Thank you.” Ritsu said gently, without looking at him. "I troubled you a lot."

“Stupid. That's what childhood friends are for; I mean, like Gon and Killua.” Mao chuckled, but to Ritsu’s ears, it felt hollow.

"You're referencing HunterxHunter, now?" Ritsu grimaced, yet he didn't say anything when he felt his forehead wet from tears.

Mao slowly said, “...I’m sorry.”

“About?”

“A lot of things.”

“I see.” Ritsu replied shortly, “I am too.”

“No, Ritsu-"

“I am too.” Ritsu decidedly cut him as he looked at Mao’s red eyes from crying. He frowned, “I brought you miseries, more often than not.” He gently looked up to see only a few stars were there, shining. “I finally understand Secchan’s position. To think that there will be some kind of divine retribution for me. _Anija_ too…"

“Ritsu,” Mao remarked, “...I want to be your strength.”

Yet Ritsu replied simply, “You already are.”

“That’s- I mean-”

“What you meant, is what I mean.” Ritsu shook his head, "All this time, you're already my strength, Maa~ _kun_. You just don't realize it." He smiled tenderly, "You make me happy, so naturally I want you to be happy too. I'm happy right now, immensely, but I don't think you feel the same way as me." He caressed Mao's cheek, "So until you can see the same view as me, you're not allowed to stay like this. Because you're that important to me."

"...Ricchan, I'm sorry."

"...What are you feeling sorry for?" Ritsu asked, "My vampiric-like constitutions? Or your excuse for withdrawing from DDD because of me? Tell me Maa~ _kun_. I'm always ready to accept all of you, so please forgive me too for burdening you with the knowledge. I should have put a lid on my mouth."

"Ricchan, it's not your fault!" Mao exclaimed; he withdrew and turned Ritsu to look at him. "It's just- I have just heard it all from the President. Sorry for not believing you all these times, I- even though I'm your childhood friend! I- I feel like I am not worthy of being your friend."

"Oh," Ritsu just simply concluded, "Maybe Ecchan needs to sew his mouth."

"Ric-"

"You see, Maa~ _kun_ , normally ordinary people will do the same as you. I mean, it's a part of the society we all live in and I don't want to spare any effort in changing that." Ritsu shrugged off, "Too troublesome."

"...But then how about your constitution? If there's a cure then-"

"There's not any, not now, I think. What Ecchan offers is just a temporary solution after all." Ritsu took a long breath and sighed, "I don't want to lose against my own body too, not after I saw you like this."

"Ricchan."

"Though maybe I'll need your blood sometimes. My fangs will be as sharp as knives, you know?" Ritsu winked before he settled out with low chuckles, "Just kidding. Now go. Talk to those comrades of yours, say sorry." He narrowed his eyes as he hugged himself, "If they can't accept you, then come to me. I will ask _Ou-sama_ for you to formally join the Knights. They aren't worth your time if they can't accept your mistakes."

"Pfft, hahaha!" Instead of answering, Mao laughed instead and launched himself to hug Ritsu. "...Ritsu, thank you." He ruffled the black haired young man fondly, "You're supposed to be comforted, not the way around."

"Fufu, that's more like Maa~ _kun_ I love." Being hugged, Ritsu turned gleeful. He whispered slowly as he looked at the moon, "Now then, let's go handle another problem that went way too long than it should."

* * *

Today was DDD. It was the day of the showdown between all of the Units in Yumenosaki. Anzu braced herself as she wore the mask symbolizing the fifth member of Trickstar. She hadn't seen anyone from Knights these days; focusing solely on training and matching Subaru's vocals were more important anyway.

Though after that day, Izumi didn’t exactly tell them what they were required to do so she didn't think about it further. She glanced at Subaru who apparently couldn't stay calm. Understandable at this point, but if she calmed him then she would be the one panicking.

_What should we do?_

"Kukuku, what's wrong? You are panicking so much." Sakuma Rei appeared, adorned in UNDEAD's costume already. He looked tired, maybe because he was so-called a vampire? Anzu started to understand the appeal, looking at those glistening sweats. Though, Trickstar wouldn't lose also! Rei added while fanning himself, "It's not like I don't understand that much."

"Sakuma- _senpai,_ you look elusive as always! Why are you here?" Subaru remarked, relief washed over his face before he suddenly paled. "D-D-Don't tell me! A-Are you Trickstar's first opponent-!?" He turned to Anzu, "Oh my God, An- I mean, Mysterious Masked Idol! We need to hold a meeting quickly~!"

"Kukuku, do not worry, your first opponent isn't me. Well, I'm honored at how honest you are." Rei was chuckling before he pointed at the stage under the shadows, "We are already starting at that stage. Hear those electric guitar sounds? The battle has begun. You guys too, best prepare~"

"Ah! You're right! That sounds like Gami- _san_ 's!" Subaru let out a satisfied sigh, "What a relief, I don't want to fight with Sakuma _-senpai_ and them, after all."

"Hmm? We will, if we met at the top though?"

"But at least not now." Subaru grumbled but then he exclaimed, "Anz- I mean, Mysterious Masked Idol! I have an excellent idea! _Senpai_ , can you lend me some of your members? We are seriously in a pinch."

"Hmm," Rei shook his head, "As much as I want to help you, I can't. You see, everyone has been underestimating UNDEAD lately. Their line of thoughts are much less thinking that fine is a much better Unit than us." He continued, sighing. "Moreover we can't be lending our members if we are also understaffed. One of my teammates, Kaoru- _kun_ , has been sulking since the last event. This morning, he said irresponsibly, ' _I_ _'ll be leaving up to prelims to you all'_ , and hung out with his friends now."

Anzu was about to join Subaru and Rei’s conversation before she was suddenly pulled on her shoulders.

“You! Do you see Sena somewhere?!”

There came Leo, with a pale face, gripping so tightly on her shoulders. Given that she was supposed to be a boy in her Trickstar costume, but the way he asked her was so intense that Anzu was very much afraid to even speak.

“Hey!” Subaru shouted and released the death grip on her shoulders, “Stop pressuring he- him! What do you want, Tsukinaga- _s_ _enpai_!?”

Anzu took a chance to hide behind Subaru, her heart was beating too fast. So this was the pressure of the King of Knights! His eyes were intense and deathly.

“...Are you okay?” Subaru whispered and only after Anzu nodded did he put down his hands that protected her from Leo. “I do not see Kokoro- _senpai_ today, neither did s- he. I assure you we are busy on our own.” He looked at Rei, “How about you, Sakuma- _senpai_?”

Rei nodded simply.

"...And that friend of yours, Yuu _-kun_?" Leo was glaring at them, "If you think you can hide him from me, I'm going to kill all of you."

"Huh? Yuu- You mean, Ukki?" Subaru asked, bewildered. "Is- Isn't he with you?? You took him from us, right? Did all of you see Ukki?"

Both Anzu and Rei shook their head.

"Actually, what happened, Tsukinaga-"

Before Rei could asked him fully, Leo had left them.

At the same time, Arashi came running after them. “Have you all seen _Ou-sama_?” She looked exhausted at the same time. It was as if she was running all the way around school. When she was answered with three nods at the same time, she sighed. “...I’m sorry. We can’t find our member, Sena Izumi. He is just panicking, but everything’s okay.”

“Huh?” Anzu wondered out loud. She coughed and continued with a more heavy voice, “...How come? I- I thought Sena- _senpai_ ’s protection is Prime Minister’s level-!”

Arashi laughed instead, like some kind of a cheap joke.

“You don’t need to search him.”

Someone remarked simply, a yawn was heard after that. Anzu turned around and saw another member of the Knights and Sakuma Rei’s little brother, Sakuma Ritsu. Behind him, the only first year that Knights accepted, walking closely with a frown. Rei was delighted to see his younger brother and went to stand next to him.

“What do you mean?”

“Secchan is being kidnapped,” Ritsu scoffed, like it was a normal thing to do. He ignored his older brother leaning on his head, gushing him. “By that Yuu- _kun._ At least that was what it sounded."

Anzu felt like a bomb was exploding behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry that this is supposed to be posted on around Aug/Sept 2020, but it was postponed because me and all of my family members (except my mom who was apparently, a superwoman) got covid and hospitalized sucked. i lost my father too. what a wild ride, 2020.
> 
> that aside, the last part would be around late march and it should end in a blast. hopefully.


End file.
